A travers les yeux des autres
by HimeCo
Summary: C'est au travers des yeux de leurs amis que l'histoire de Lucy Heatfilia et les sentiments de Natsu Dragnir seront relatés. Natsu x Lucy One-Shot


« Allongé sur le sol, la tête posée paresseusement sur ses bras croisés, le jeune homme observait le soleil qui déclinait peu à peu derrière l'horizon, colorant la voûte céleste d'un dégradé de pâles couleurs. Il soupira pour la énième fois, ce qui décocha une fois de plus, un sourire à la jeune fille qui se trouvait souvent, ou plutôt toujours assise à ses côtés depuis déjà six ans, les yeux et l'âme entièrement plongés dans le gros livre qu'elle lisait par beau temps.

_Le ciel, oh oui qu'ils l'aimaient. Il leur rappelait à quel point leur promesse était éternelle, et confiée au plus immense coffre que cet univers ait porté : l'âme de personnes unies par une même douleur. Une promesse scellée il y a de ça des années, à la lisière de leur vie, lorsque ce jour funeste arriva. Lorsque les étoiles et les univers entiers commençaient à mourir peu à peu, lorsque l'essence de la vie était entrain d'être réduit à Néant, lorsque son cœur s'était comme arrêté de battre._

Erza était assise comme ces six dernières années, à la fenêtre Sud-Est de la guilde, adossée confortablement contre le mur, une part de crumble à la fraise sur ses genoux. Tout comme eux, elle fixait le ciel aux reflets pourpres.

« Ce jour funeste, nous n'avions rien pu faire. Elle était entrain de s'éteindre aussi faible qu'une mince flammèche de bougie, qui au moindre courant d'air mourrait silencieusement, et se dissiperait dans l'air en un petit nuage de fumée malodorante, seule preuve qu'elle avait existé. Oui, Lucy était mourante. Et cela était notre faute. Nous n'avions pas sut l'écouter, et comprendre à temps ce qu'elle nous avait dit. Je le sais, je le sais qu'elle nous avait prévenu, avertit, mais nous n'avions rien voulu savoir. Pourquoi ? Je me pose encore la question. Néanmoins, par notre inconscience à ne pas la prendre au sérieux, cela était arrivé.

Les mains tremblantes, le corps vibrant par d'irréguliers spams, le front moite, la peau froide et plus blanche que le plus beau des clairs de lune, notre Lucy, ma Lucy, était entrain de s'éteindre. Ce jour-là, je m'en suis voulu, je me trouvais irresponsable. Comment avais-je pu laisser mon amie, ma petite sœur, celle que je m'étais promis de toujours protégée, la laisser voguer loin de moi ?»

...

Grey, les mains dans les poches, longeait le lac qui bordait Magnolia. Les yeux rivés au sol, il trouva tout de même la force de lever les yeux vers le ciel cotonné de milliers de petits moutons de couleur vives.

«La fin du monde, nous y avions échappé tant de fois, que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas y croire. Alors quand Lucy m'en avait parlé, je lui avais rit au nez. Ce que j'ai pu m'en vouloir. Habituellement je l'aurait cru, mais pour une raison que je ne peux m'expliquer encore aujourd'hui, je suis venu à en réagir de cette manière. Pourquoi ? Je me suis posé tant de fois la question, mais sans vraiment trouver de réponse, à laquelle je ne pouvais me pardonner. Non, je ne me suis jamais pardonné. Lucy le savait et je ne voulais pas l'écouter. Bien qu'une explication fut apporté, je ne me pardonnerais jamais. J'étais son partenaire, nous avions toujours fonctionné tous ensemble, Lucy était l'un des rouages de notre guilde, de notre équipe, de notre vie. »

...

Happy dévorait un poisson, qu'il venait de chiper au marchand de poisson juste sous son nez. Il en était très fier. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un petit poisson volant qui traînerait dans ce coin du ciel il tomba nez à nez avec un ciel orangé, qui viré parfois au châtain le plus clair.

«Lucy était gentille. Elle ne nous en avait pas voulu de ne pas la croire. Moi aussi je pensais comme les autres, la fin du monde ne pouvait pas se dérouler sans que l'on ne s'en soit, au moins la moitié des mages puissants, rendu compte. Lucy avait dit que les étoiles pleuraient, elles appelaient à l'aide. Mais une étoile ça ne peut pas parler, ni appeler. Je trouvais ça bizarre moi. Alors je me suis dit qu'un poisson volant lui avait peut être fait une farce, Lucy en avait rit, je m'en souviens, c'était son dernier rire. »

...

Reby était entrain de ranger la bibliothèque, en compagnie de son cher Gagil, qui ne faisait que flemmarder paresseusement en regardant le bout de ciel que la petite lucarne laissait entrevoir. Et c'est quand il cessa tout geste, qu'elle lui jeta délibérément un livre sur sa tête de roc. Mais il ne daigna pas bouger, ni n'articula un mouvement. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans ce ciel rougeoyant à la lisière de la frontière, entre le Nord et le Sud.

Reby leva elle aussi les yeux.

« Je me souvins que Lu-chan avait disparu pendant plus d'une semaine. Elle n'était réapparue que le douzième jours. Je m'étais fait un sang d'encre pour elle. Je m'apprêtais même à l'engueuler pour avoir fait une escapade seule, sans même nous prévenir mais face à son visage vide et résigné, je ne pus articuler un mot. Lu-chan était devenue si étrange, et même les jours qui suivirent celui-ci, je ne l'a reconnaissait plus, que ça soit dans ses gestes ou dans les rares paroles qu'elle baragouinait. Ce n'était plus ma Lu-chan. Mais que lui était-il arrivé pendant ses jours d'absences ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas m'en parler ? »

« La Bunny Girl est restée avachie sur sa chaise au bar. Même plus elle venait danser pour moi, ma chanson se retrouva avec moins de fans, quelle poisse. Après ses douze jours d'absence, elle avait comme arrêté de rire comme une peau d'âne et de hurler comme un pot de confiture. Ça me faisait quelques petites vacances. Mais un jour, elle est venue me voir, et elle m'a demandé de chanter pour elle de parler pour elle. »

...

MiraJane était inhabituellement à l'extérieur, loin de son bar. L'air triste, comme jamais vu, elle s'était assise face à la stèle que la guilde avait érigé pour ses défunts membres. Elle était activement entrain de la dépoussiérer. La lueur du ciel projetait son ombre sur le large cailloux dressé sur la terre.

«Après avoir entendu la chanson de Gagil, je me suis précipitée chez Lucy. Déjà qu'après son absence sans nouvelle, je m'étais fortement inquiétée à travers la chanson de Gagil j'avais entendu la voix de Lucy. Pourquoi Lucy ?

Quand je suis arrivée chez elle, sa maison était vide. Mais le plus anormal était l'étonnant voile sombre qui s'était déposé dans son appartement. Lorsque je me retournais, je crois que je perdis complètement la tête à la vue, à travers la fenêtre, de la nuit déjà tombée, alors que nous étions, il y a quelques minutes, en pleine journée. Je sortis précipitamment dehors et là, un spectacle qui me révéla, à la fois notre position face à ce cataclysme, et la raison du départ de Lucy. »

...

Lisanna, était avec son frère. Elfman et ils s'occupaient de l'auberge de la guilde, en l'absence de tout le monde. Même si le ménage et tout ce qui va avec, ne faisait pas vraiment de lui un Homme, Elfman y mettait du bon cœur, à balayer les planches. Lisanna était postée devant la porte, depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Lucy, nous partagions la même amitié, et peut être un sentiment identique envers notre cher cracheur de feu. Lorsque tu as disparu pendant ses douze jours, il t'avait activement recherché. Dans les moindre recoins, dans les endroits les plus improbables, même dans les poubelles, ou sous les chaises. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour toi, et je ne sais pas, si à cette époque, tu t'en étais rendue compte mais il éprouvait à ton égard de forts sentiments, des sentiments qu'il ne semblait même pas comprendre, et qu'il cachait désespérément à ta vue et à la sienne.

Quand tu es enfin revenue, il était plus qu'heureux, il me l'avait confié. Mais ta façon de faire avait en tout point changé, tu n'étais plus celle que nous connaissions tous, celle qu'il connaissait. »

« Lucy, nous avons partagé de nombreux combat ensemble et tu as pu prouver à tous que tu étais digne, si tu le souhaitais, de te dire Homme. Pour nous avoir sauver, tu dépassas à jamais mon statut d'Homme que j'avais atteint. Lucy, tu as donné ta vie pour nous, tu es devenu mon idéal le jour de ton sacrifice. »

...

Les Raijinshu étaient en plein entraînement lorsque la nuit vint. En faite, cela surprit Earthland tout entier, mais pas les Raijinshu, pas plus que les autres membres de la Fairy Tail. Ce fut comme cette fois-là.

« Les fées dans le ciel commençaient à disparaître, juste après que la nuit totale ait englobée notre ville, peut être même le pays, ou le monde. Les fées du ciel, quelle gâchis, c'étaient les seules capables de pouvoir refléter la fée EverGreen. Les étoiles s'éteignaient bizarrement les unes après les autres, c'était assez flippant à voir. J'en avais même eut de sacrés frissons. Brr. Le ciel avec ça devenait sombre. »

« Lorsque la nuit nous surprit, j'ai retiré mon masque, car je n'y voyais vraiment que dalle au travers, et c'est là que j'ai vu le ciel sans aucunes lumières. C'était trop bizarre ! Il n'y avait même pas de lune dans le ciel, et les étoiles qui disparaissaient sans qu'on le leur ait demandé. »

« Quand Bixrow me l'a fait remarqué, malgré que les étoiles succombaient petit à petit à l'obscurité, un flash eut lieu et éclaira le ciel d'un noir d'encre, d'une aveuglante lueur jaune pâle.

Nous nous sommes à toute vitesse dirigés vers l'origine de cette lumière qui provenait de la terre. Sur place, nous avons trouvé tout les membres de la guilde. Il y en a qui criaient, qui hurlaient, d'autre qui essayaient d'expliquer notre situation, et d'autre qui versaient des larmes.

J'en avait entendu parler, de la blonde..Lucy ! C'est elle qui avait parlé de fin du monde, mais on m'avait aussi dit que personne ne l'avait cru.

Mais là nous pouvions tous le dire : c'était la fin du monde, et même de l'univers tout entier. »

...

Assit sur une branche, en haut d'un arbre, Luxus contemplait le ciel s'assombrir à nouveau, se recouvrir de se voile funèbre, comme la dernière fois, il y avait six années.

« La fille était partie. Et elle était revenue. Puis elle avait prit une décision. Et ensuite, elle l'avait achevé et terminé en disparaissant une seconde fois, mais pour une durée indéterminée. La fille, Lucy Heartfilia je crois, était morte pour nous. »

...

Alors que la cascade d'étoile disparaissait à nouveau, la mage de l'eau marchait vers cette endroit, cette colline qui fut le lieu du dernier souffle de vie de sa rivale de cœur (!).

« Jubia ne pouvait pas y croire. Lucy était allée dans le monde des esprits. Là-bas elle y avait apprit la fin de notre monde pour bientôt. C'était si poussé que Jubia ne pouvait pas se permettre de croire Lucy et personne dans la guilde de Fairy Tail ne l'avait cru. Jubia et les autres pensaient sincèrement que Lucy avait subit un choque ou on ne savait pas trop quoi d'autre. Lucy était partie pendant douze jours, pour quelques minutes le temps de l'annonce de notre fin, dans le monde des esprits. _Les étoiles et tout le souffle de la vie va disparaître_, avait dit Lucy avec conviction. Mais rien n'y fit. Alors Lucy n'avait plus jamais parlé de ça, et ce pendant quelques mois. »

...

Gildartz veillait comme toujours, assis en tailleur dans l'herbe humide, aux côtés de sa fille Kanna. Ils attendaient ce moment, comme tous.

« Lucy est restée tout ces longs mois sans donner un quelconque signe de ce qu'elle était avant son départ pour le monde des esprits. Elle n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été. Même si cette nouvelle nous semblait que très peu fondée, j'avais gardé confiance en elle, persuadée qu'elle redeviendrait la peureuse petite Lucy. Mais cela ne s'était pas du tout déroulé comme ça. Après la chanson de Gagil, qui nous avait tous profondément émue, elle disparue de nos vus. Comme un nuage mature qui s'était peu à peu vidé de toute densité, et qui à la fin, disparaissait sans laisser une quelconque trace de son passage. Mais Lucy n'était pas vraiment comme ce nuage, puisqu'elle était, en elle-même, toute entière, profondément ancrée en nous, elle était une partie de nous, elle est toujours restée une partie de nous. Une fée de Fairy Tail. »

« Nous allons enfin te revoir Lucy. Après tant d'attente, tu reviens enfin vers nous. »

...

Wendy était portée par Charuru, volant aux côtés de Lily, traversant le ciel obscurcit par l'absence des étoiles. Mais ils y étaient habitués.

« Lucy, nous arrivons ! Attends-nous.

Cette fin du monde fut provoquée par l'aspiration constante de la magie par les mages. Nous étions en quelques sortes les instigateurs de cette fin, de notre propre fin, en faite. Mais Lucy nous a sauvé. »

« Mes prédictions n'ont pas sut me prévenir. La volonté de l'univers tout entier était contre nous, dirigée contre nous. »

« Cette petite nous a sauvé, elle a sauvé notre magie. La magie est une essence vitale pour le mage, sans elle nous ne pouvons pas nous considérer comme étant mage. Si j'étais resté à Edoras, ça n'aurait pas était par volonté mais par devoir envers notre prince Gérald car je sais que sans magie, je n'aurais pas eut la même volonté à le suivre et peut être même à me sacrifier. Donc maintenant, c'est à nous de la sauver, en remerciement. »

...

Le Maître de la guilde regardait de loin, les lieux. Il attendait le retour de sa fille manquante, en fixant le ciel, qui petit à petit recommençait à vivre et à scintiller comme auparavant.

Tandis que lentement mais sûrement, et bien avant les autres, le mage Salamander se rendait au lieu de rendez-vous, en compagnie de la petite fille qui ne l'avait jamais lâché depuis la disparition de Lucy il y avait six ans de ça.

...

Loki et toutes les clés que possédaient Lucy, étaient en route vers ce même lieu. Ils repensèrent alors, à ce jour, qui fut, comme, le dernier de la vraie Lucy Heartfilia.

_Cela c'était déroulé six ans avant, pendant la durée de douze jours dans le monde des humains. Lucy s'était rendue dans le monde des esprits, elle y avait été convié, de force. Elle y avait été reçu par le roi des Constellations en personne. Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, les plus importants que le roi ait eut à prononcer, que Lucy retourna dans son monde. Ce fut bref, mais c'est en ces quelques minutes seulement que la Lucy que nous connaissions tous, avait rompu les pactes qui nous liaient à elle et avait littéralement changée._

_Elle nous avait avec la plus pure des sincérités, remercié d'avoir étaient ses aides et ses amis. Mais malgré nos protestations, rien ne fit qu'elle changea d'avis._

_Bien après son entretien avec le roi, elle s'est rendue le jour où des milliards de milliards d'étoiles sont mortes, sur cette petite colline, où l'herbe bleutée reflétait le ciel par temps clair. Elle avait alors convoqué toutes les étoiles de notre univers, et utilisé à pleine puissante « **l'Urano Metoria** ». Personne ne l'avait pensé capable d'une telle puissance. Son invocation, réunit ce soir là des milliards d'étoiles, au lieux des quatre-vingt-huit habituelles, cela provoqua un intense flash et une onde de choque qui parvint jusqu'à nous._

_Mais lorsque nous fûmes arrivés sur place, il était déjà trop tard. Lucy avait vendu son âme, son être, son cœur, en guide d'offrande, si on pouvait dire, à l'univers. Elle souhaitait avec cela fait, permettre à l'univers d'avoir un nouveau cœur. Son cœur avait donc cessé de battre, pour battre à plein puissance pour cette voie lactée qui abritait ses précieux amis, sa famille, l'âme de ses défunts parents et celui qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer._

_Lucy s'était donnée, pour nous sauver. Son acte fut si courageux mais personne, jamais personne, ne sut ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, et personne ne connut son nom. Le nom de celle qui les sauva, qui nous sauva tous._

_Mais la vie continua à tracer son chemin. Sans elle, pendant six ans nous avons vécu dans l'espoir de la voir revenir vers nous._

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, elle était déjà là. Allongée dans l'herbe bleue, foutait par un léger vent. Belle, et endormie. Comme si elle avait toujours dormit ici, comme si elle avait attendu son prince pendant tout ce temps.

Alors, Natsu s'assit près d'elle et en se penchant délicatement au-dessus de la jeune mage endormie, le garçon posa, avec la plus infinie délicatesse dont un homme pouvait être capable, ses lèvres sur la bouche froide et humide de sa belle. En se redressant, il marqua un temps, avant de réaliser ce qu'il lui était arrivé. _Il l'aimait_, oh oui, il l'aimait, il l'avait toujours aimé, c'était impossible de le cacher et de le nier dès à présent.

C'est alors, que les paupières de la jeune femme se rehaussèrent lentement, pour s'ouvrir sur deux grands yeux à la couleur du plus savoureux des chocolats.

Lucy Heartfilia s'était éveillée, à nouveau, dans le monde qu'était le sien.

Natsu plus heureux, que des mots ne pouvaient exprimer, la serra le plus fort possible dans ses bras et à nouveau alors que les mages, au grand complet, de Fairy Tail venaient d'arriver leurs lèvres s'unirent pour un baiser hors du temps.

Lucy Heartfilia, la fille chérie de l'univers, la princesse des étoiles était revenue vers sa famille, celle qui l'avait attendu sans se lasser, pendant six années entières. Mais finalement, l'attente fut la plus intelligente des actions, car Lucy Heatfilia était revenue vers eux.

Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses. Il y eut des cris, des hurlements, des danses, des sauts, des dandinements, des pleures, des rires et tout à la fin, il y avait eut la phrase que le maître avait dite, et celle que Natsu avait renchérie.

« La magie ne naît pas de la haine, ni de la crainte. Elle est l'essence même du mage, Lucy, celle qui le maintient en vie. La magie est comme le feu, car elle est la chaleur de l'amitié et la flamme de la vie», avait dit Makarov.

Mais Natsu l'avait avec empressement, tiré dans un coin, loin de toute agitation, pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

_« Je ferais en sorte que tu n'offres plus ton cœur à n'importe qui, _lança Natsu_, je serais le coffre et la serrure de ton cœur, Lucy. » _Lui avait répété Natsu, comme ce jour où doucement à l'oreille, il lui avait chuchoté cette promesse éternelle. Et il l'avait tenu, sa promesse, car plus jamais à l'avenir, elle n'avait offert son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Natsu Dragnir_. »_

C'est alors, que la petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds, se garda de les déranger, et disparue comme elle était apparu.


End file.
